Your Face
by Hieisdrkangel
Summary: Something terrible happened to Usagi! All it might take will be his face... A face belonging to a certain pop star who will do everything in his will to cure her.
1. Who Are You?

Hi everyone! I'm back with a new story! =D

Yup, this time is a SeiyaxUsagi story, yaaaay! I hope that this one will have more chapters and filled with angst/romance! I know, don't you wish it could be another fluffy story, but angsty seems to work for them anyway... I hope you enjoy the first chapter, I will work on the second chapter and hopefully upload it soon!

**Your Face**

Pairing: SeiyaxUsagi (and some other side pairings)

Genre: Angst/Romance

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, the fabulous Naoko Takeuchi! (I mean, c'mon.. if Sailor Moon was mine Usagi would've dumped Mamoru a LONG time ago and gone with Seiya =3)

* * *

Chapter 1: Who Are Your?

"No Sailor Moon!"

A giant blast crashed into the frail body of the leader as she screamed in pain, the other soldiers hurried to her rescue but found her on the floor and unconscious. The four soldiers glared at their enemy and charged with their minds set on killing the demon, with the swoop of her monstrous arm the four soldiers fellt but instantly came back up to their feet. They were soon aided by the three starlights, it would have seem that they decided to stay on planet earth to help with anything the inner senshi needed.

As Sailor Mercury and Venus stayed by to help Sailor Moon the rest of the soldiers fought against the demoness, a couple of Flame Snipers and Oak Evolutions and other variaty of attacks combined to destroy the demon. Tuxedo Kamen arrived to the scene but late as usual and assisted the soldiers, sure a few squabbles from Fighter and him but they needed to destroy the monster quickly. For about a couple of minutes of intense battle the demon was destroyed thanks to everyone's efforts and now to check on the leader.

She wasn't moving or anything, she was laying there motionless with no emotion on her round face. Everyone was worried and thought that it was best to call it a night, Fighter and Tuxedo Kamen volunteered to take her home but how will they explain the situation to the mother of Usagi? For now they decided that the unconscious Odango should stay with the wise soldier, and so until tomorrow will the results show.

Morning came as the bright light entered through the window and cast down on the odango's face, whimpering and trying to block the light with her hands until someone came over and woke her up. At first the blonde didn't want to open her eyes but she needed to and looked up at the person in front of her, it was odd... Blue hair with eyes matching the same color of her hair, she has such a nice smile and a gentle face but who was she? The blonde blinked and looked around, this place was neatly organized and so many books that almost seemed like she was in a library. The blue haired girl called her by a name that she doesn't quite remember.

"Hurry Usagi-chan, we need to get you home"

The blue haired said as she was getting dressed, luckily it was a Saturday so no need to worry about school or anything, well... Maybe the occassional studying but the most important was to get Usagi to her family and try to explain what happened. Good thing the rest of the girls will come by to help out, the blue haired looked at the mirror and stared at a rather confused blonde. _Hey, isn't she supposed to be changed by now?_ She turned around and looked at her friend, she was a little nervous and approached slowly there was something that didn't seem right... By now, Usagi should be complaining about something but no, she was calm, too calm and it's not normal for her to be like that. The blonde was the type to wake up and start a riot or something, the typical odango must be loud and whining not the opposite of it.

No, nothing like that at all.

The blue haired reached out and touched her forehead to see if maybe she was sick but nothing like that. This was odd, there was no type of fever or anything but Usagi looked dumbfounded and unsure of what to do of this situation.

"Who are you?"

"You're... joking, right?" The blue haired laughed nervously.

She noticed that Usagi wasn't joking around, _oh dear god..._ _She doesn't remember? _She leaned over and gently placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder as she greeted herself.

"I'm... Ami, Mizuno Ami" She said with her eyes filled with tears. _How could this be happening?_ She wondered, it just doesn't make sense but how can Usagi forget her? Did she get amnesia, maybe it's temporary... Well, that's what she hopes.

"Oh! That's a nice name!" The blonde said with a cheer as she clapped her hands together.

It took Ami a while to get herself together, she couldn't believe that her bestfriend has amnesia. now, how is she going to explain this to Usagi's parents? It's not like she's going to say:

"Oh we were fighting against a demon in the middle of the night and well, Usagi got hit with a blast and fell on the ground unconscious and now has amnesia"

Oh yeah, a likely story indeed.

Everyone was waiting by the door as Makoto had already run the bell, it took them a while to get ready and to answer the door. Almost an hour passed by until finally there was a sign of life in the house as the blue haired opened the door and looked at everyone's happy faces; she almost feels guilty for ruining such a happy moment. Everyone asked about the blonde, wondering whether she was alright and if there wasn't a wound on her. Ami smiled nervously and told the three anxious girls how the results were but when the blue haired wanted to tell them the bad news, Usagi suddenly appeared as the rest of the girls head over to hug and laugh. Ami gulped as she watched, this wasn't going to end well... Everyone hugged and kissed the fully recovered blonde as another blonde came over to embrace her tightly. She considered the odango like a sister and was very happy to see her so well, yeah everything was alright until of them asked.

"Ready to go home? Your mom must be worried!" Makoto suggested and looked at the puzzled odango who wasn't too sure of what to answer.

"Umm... what home? Who are you all?" The blonde appreciated all the hugs and kissess but really, she doesn't know any of them as she looked at them all with her clueless look.

The girls blinked and looked at each other, did those words really come out from that mouth? No! They were probably hearing things and laughed at it, they thought that she was joking and asked one more time as the clueless odango laughed and answered the same thing. This time they stopped laughing while Usagi still giggled, ok, so she's not joking... The raven haired girl turned to Ami and demanded to know what's going on with their friend, before Ami had the chance to respond the other two girls came over to ask the same question. All four were in a panic as Usagi looked at them argue, tilting her head to the side and gazed at their squabble while she plays the threads of her golden hair with her fingers.

Finally, in the middle of all the yelling the blue haired screamed at the top of her lungs that their friend; leader of the sailor soldiers has amnesia.

Silence.

Complete silence, they heared her and can't believe her. All was heard was the stable breathing and the sound of someone making a gulp, each girl glanced at the other before all eyes laid on the clueless odango who continued to play with her hair. It can't be, can it? If it's true then surely it's temporary but what are they going to say? They thought of any possible explanation to make it believable for the blonde's mother but still- Usagi doesn't remember anyone! Not even her own name, one of the girls called out the name but the odango ignored and continued to make knots in her hair.

It's really bad now.

She doesn't know who she is or who they were, what a fucked up situation they were in and it they've been in worse circumstances but this one takes the cake. This time they weren't sure what to do, they all huddled up as they talk about the plan to get Usagi home and make a believable story for her mom. Easy as said than done but they have to try for the blonde's sake. However, they could always try to get Luna to help so one of the girls called on the compact device, luckily the black cat answered and heard about the news. This was really urgent and told them to quickly come over to the house while the black cat messes around with the mother's memory so that she wouldn't be suspicious about how Usagi got amnesia.

As if according to plan, the girls reached home as the mother opened the door and saw her blonde daughter. Ami was the first to explain the situation, after all she is the smartest and honest person so one can't say that she's a liar. Thanks to Luna's power, Usagi's mother believed the story of a slumber party gone wrong and hurried the odango to her room so that she would rest in her bed. Everyone else followed them to Usagi's room, the mother went back downstairs to prepare some tea for her daughter and while she's at the kitchen the cat and the girls can have their own private conversation in the room. Luna hopped on top of the bed and sat in front of the odango, she squealed like an excited five year old and reached down to pet the feline. Her fingers rubbing under Luna's chin and then slid on top of her head as she began to rub behind the ear, the cat was hypnotized by the gentle massages from Usagi's fingers that she gave into the feeling and purred happily. As much as she'd love for the odango to continue there were business to attend and so the cat pulled back from her owner's magical fingers and stared up at her, this is the moment they've been waiting for and so she took a deep breathe and began.

"Usagi-chan?"

"Eeeeek!" Quickly the odango hid under the covers as she quivered in fear. "A... c-cat's t-talking!"

"Yep, she has amnesia otherwise she wouldn't be afraid of me" Luna sighed and bowed her head down with her ears flattened.

Everyone joined the heavy sigh, Usagi has amnesia- all thanks to that damn demon the leader of the sailor soldiers is now... In terribly bad condition.

The four girls stayed at their favorite cafe, they were silent as they drank their their drinks. They weren't sure what to do and the worst thing is that Luna's magic doesn't work at least not this time; she can't use her special technique to revive Usagi's memories since the damage was worse. Only time will tell whether the odango will regain her memories, it certainly won't be the same though... With the blonde totally clueless about them it's really going to be troublesome. They worried about Mamoru after all him being future king and father, they have to tell him! He needs to know so that he he can support her and maybe with the power of his love for her might be able to revive her memories! Yeah, Usagi and Mamoru have overcome many obstacles and this one is just another, they were filled with confidence that with Mamoru around Usagi will be cured by the power of love!

Suddenly, three handsome boys entered Crown cafe only to be surrounded by the crazy fans who only wanted their autographs. They escaped their obsessed fangirls' (and maybe one or two fanboys) wrath by heading to the table where the girls were at, one of them was surprised to not see a family blonde who would normally be gulping down her strawberry milkshake or be pissed about his presence at the table. No, she wasn't here, the group felt odd without the odango because she was loud, laughing and being her usual self. He sighed seeing how it won't be fun since she's not here, he decided to ask the blond's friends about her and they replied by saying that she's home resting.

The pop singer grew worried, thinking that last nights fight probably took a toll on his beloved odango. He stood up and walked away as he ignored the pleas of the girls telling him to wait, he continued to walk as he was dead set on visiting the fair maiden. He's always loved her and it wasn't fair that someone else gets to have the priviledge to have her love. After the fight with Galaxia he practically begged Kakyuu to stay on planet Earth, there was so much he wanted to do and he wished he could stay for the rest of his life but needs special permission form his planet. In the meantime, while he's still here he can try to get her to love him and convince her that Mamoru is a coward and a two-timer; it might be difficult but he wants to fight for the love of the odango.

He made it to her house and sighed, was it such a sin to fall in love with her? If so he was willing to sin for the sake of love, he was willing to go against the rules to love her and be with her. He didn't care, destiny is nothing as long as he can find a way to break it. He knocked on the door and anticipated her, he waited for a good ten minutes until the door opened.

There she was.

Standing with her beautiful blue eyes so full of life, they look adorable, big and round as they sparkle. which made him lost in his gaze. Her cute face so small he could smother it with his hands, everything about her was just adorable and beautiful. There was no one like her, she may be silly and childish but her heart is pure and innocent. To him she was the angel of light, there was nothing he can say about her other than the fact that she's perfect. He didn't care about Mamoru and whether he was the odango's destiny because in the end it means nothing; she can live her life however she can without this so called "destiny" ruining it.

He grew nervous as he wasn't sure what to say or do, she looked at him oddly as if she didn't recognize him and blinked as she stared in curiosity. The raven haired idol grinned and rubbed behind his head and took a breather, _I'm just going to ask her if she's alright.... Ok... Go!_

"Odango, are you alright?"

She heard him and tilt her head to the side as if she's never heard of that name before, first it was "Usagi" and now "Odango" then what's her real name? She's met such strange people and not to mention a talking cat which really took her by surprise, either way now this handsome boy is calling her this odd name. She smiled nervously at him with a sweatdrop, giggling a bit as she scratched her head.

"Who are you?"


	2. Taking Advantage

Hello my darlings! Lol, that sounded so wrong, anyway, hey what's up! I hope you're all excited to read the second chapter. It took me a while to write it down, I had to think long and hard for the words to come to mind. At last I can breathe! Well, this chapter contains lots and lots of fluffness! Still, what's Seiya going to do with an amnesia Usagi?

* * *

Chapter 2: Taking Advantage

"Who am I? O-Odango, you're kidding right?" The raven haired idol was taken a back from her response, in fact he was hoping that there might be a slight chance that she was joking around.

Yes, that's right! Maybe she was fooling with like she always does after all she gets angry with him whenever he teases her, perhaps she was just doing that to get back at him at some joke he did once to her. The way she looked at him said it all, she looked confused and clueless of this situation. What if she wasn't lying? What if she really doesn't know him and if that was the case then why doesn't she know him? Did something happen to her while in battle last night or maybe she was lying and only saying that to make him worry. He saw the black cat as she walked towards him, the blonde looked down and ran away screaming at the top of her lungs. The raven haired watched her run away in fear, ok, things were starting to make some sense now. First she has no idea who he is and now, she's frightened by her own cat.

The black cat sighed and sat down, looking up at the starlight disguised as a guy. She tilted her head to the side, motioning him to follow her and he did as he entered the house while closing the door behind him. To be honest this is the first time he's ever been at her house, he's always been curious about it and finally he can see what it looks like. It was nice, humble even, so calm and neat with mother's touch in it and not to mention the cleanliness of it; not a spec of dust could be seen. He wanted to explore more and most importantly her room, no he wasn't thinking anything like that besides he couldn't do that sort of thing to the Odango if she was acting weird with him. The black cat sat on the sofa and called him to sit next to her, luckily Usagi's mother wasn't here she was sleeping in her room. She was one heavy sleeper, not one sound was capable of waking her up.

"Seiya, Usagi-chan isn't well today" Well, that he could figure out it was pretty obvious of her strange behavior. "She has amnesia, she doesn't remember us, not even you"

Ok, now that was a hard blow on him, Odango has amnesia but how? He wondered, his heart accelerated and his hands trembled with anxiety. He didn't want to show it but the way his body was reacting that made it obvious for the black cat, Seiya was in a wreck, his eyes stared blankly at the floor and his face was pallid with shock. He couldn't believe it in fact he didn't want to, it's got to be one of those bad dreams and now he just wanted to wake up but he can't. He was broken, he wanted to be by her side and help her recover but had no idea that she has amnesia. His heart ached as his hopes to one day confess his love for her were fading away, his fingers curled up and his hands became fists; he tightened them as they tremble, sadness and frustration began taking over him. He lowered his head down letting his sorrow conquer as he let his heart cry for him.

Poor Seiya, to think he had to worry about Mamoru and now Usagi has amnesia who doesn't remember him anymore. Wait a minute if the odango doesn't remember him then... Luna looked at him and pitied him, she knows how much he loves her but there's nothing Seiya can do. Luna sighed and pawed at his hand, the pop star looked down at the black cat and stared into her bright round eyes. For a minute there, the feline gulped and felt slightly nervous, she admits that he's one attractive guy but personally prefers the silver haired one. She clears her throat as she looks up at him, first Seiya looked depressed and now he looks good as new again as if the news didn't affect him that much. Sometimes she doesn't understand his persona but that look on his face spoke louder than words, there was something that seemed sinister.

Maybe not in a bad way but the pop star definitely looked that he has something on his mind, Luna blinked and discarded any negative thoughts she thought of him and just began to talk to him.

"Look, I know you love her but you can't do anything about it, only Mamoru-san can take care of this situation" She stated firmly as the shine in Seiya's eyes fades, now they burn with a fiery rage as that name was poison to his ears.

He couldn't stand him, Mamoru, it's always that bastard it's not like he was extra special or something. He knows deep down that he was ten times better then that man, he scoffed at Luna's words and waved his hand a bit. "Oh yeah? Then does he know about Odango's case?" Yeah, if he was really the prince charming he'd rush over to be by Usagi's side right?

"Well... No, at least I'm not really sure if he knows or not. I mean, he hasn't stopped by here" Luna nervously said, she shrugged it off but still... The protector of the Earth needs to be by the blonde's side but hasn't heard of him. "Either way, you can see Usagi-chan and say 'hi' but then I want you to-" She looked around noticing that Seiya was long gone and sighed heavily.

Ha! He knew it, that idiot doesn't know about what happened to the fair Odango; that just proves how inconsiderate he is, if he really cared and loved her he'd be by her side right now. The raven haired pop star was going to visit her anyway without anyone telling him, he was going to go to her house either way even if he didn't know where exactly she lived. He could've guess or use the GPS navigation system on his cell phone, no one was going to be an obstacle for him and no one was going to prevent him from seeing her. Not even those four outer senshi can't do something about it, especially the tall one, Haruka that woman is fierce and powerful there was no one like her. Meeting her for the first time wasn't really splendid, it was because of that green haired woman he met in the dressing room and then Haruka looked jealous but kept her cool.

Seiya knew there was something about those two but he didn't want to think about it for too long, right now his main concern is the odango. Up he goes on the stairs and continued until he reached the second floor, he heads to where her room was and even though he's never been there it would be a priviledge to finally be there. He saw something that would definitely be considered her room; there was a sign hanging on the door that said:

**Usagi's Room**

While things couldn't be any cuter, the sign had these drawings of rabbits around the message. He chuckled, who cares if Usagi continued to think like a child, she is adorable and cuddly god knows how he wanted to embrace her and keep her in his arms. Who knows maybe finally he will have the chance he deserves, slowly he grabbed the door know and paused for a bit. Shouldn't he knock or something? It would be rude to just open the door just like that, he knew better manners than that. He lets go of the knob and knocked on the door, there was no answer but he knows that she's there he can sense it somehow. He grabbed the knob once again and turns it to the left, he can hear the click and pushed the door gently open. He took a peek from the ajared door, there was no sign of life but no matter he went in anyway. The moment he entered the room he can feel a new feeling entering him, this sweet emotion he can sense as he looked around. The walls were colored in pink while decorated with more of those cute bunny drawings.

He looked around it was the first time he's ever stood in this special room, _Odango's room..._ He's always dreamed of one day being in her room, the vibe felt so alive! The bed was nicely fixed with a blue blanket and bunny prints all over, there was a desk near the bed that had this paper with a cute little drawing. He chuckled, the more he explored the colorful room the more he believes that it fits for a five year old than a sixteen year old. The room was so carefree and filled with innocence, yeah this is definitely Odango's vibe. He conitnued to look around, admiring the room until his eyes stopped at something painful he saw; a picture was on top of the cabinet next to the phone and in that picture was that man... Mamoru and Usagi. His arm was wrapped around her, they looked so happy that bright smile from the odango was so captivating. He loved that joyful smile and how much he wished that smile can be for him, he wanted her to be his and only his... Wait a minute-

"E-excuse me..."

He turned around as he saw the love of his life standing by the door way, her hair was no longer in those traditional buns now her golden hair was loose; it looked incredably long that it reached past her bottom. He knew her hair was long but never thought that it was that long, he smiled generously and went over. The nervous blonde looked at him as he approached, she didn't get a good look at him since she ran away scared from the talking cat but now they were alone and in peace.

The handsome singer took her hand and kissed the back of it, Usagi darkly blushed as a sudden image flashed in her mind. Something about those soft lips made her recall an event so similar but she wasn't sure what it was. Lips so tender and soft, she closed her eyes and somehow she can feel those same lips touching her cheek like that time but what time was it? Seiya looked up and stared into those adoring round eyes, the color of the sky so clear and bright while his represents the night sky which was dark. The two stared eye to eye, he couldn't believe that she has amnesia there was no way but unfortunately it was true. He looked at her and smiled sadly, how he wanted her to yell at him like back then, he wanted her to be bubbly and happy as she's always been and now she's dull and confused. Some how, some way he will find a way to get her memories back, he wanted to make it his personal mission.

She stared into his dark sapphire eyes, those eyes which look so familiar to someone but who? The moment she saw his face she can see just how handsome he is like someone famous or was he? There was something about his face, she just wanted to reach out and touch his face but why was this feeling present? She doesn't understand as she looks at him and wondered where has she seen his face. He leaned over, looking into her eyes and wrapped his arms around her small waist as he took her in his arms. She gasped at the sudden hug but felt at ease, his warmth soothed her it made her remember of someone so well known. His arms, his warmth, and his eyes were so familiar, they reminded her of someone who's truly honest of his feelings. A person she's sure she met but who? His raven hair looked so familiar to someone but who? At one point she felt frustrated that she burried her face in Seiya's chest.

For a minute he had a glint of hope, he thought that she finally remembered him. He thought that odango finally knows who he is which is why she smothered her face against his chest. There they stood in the middle of the room locked in a deep embrace, his warmth was so tender she could stay in his arms and would never grow tired. She can smell the expensive cologne, something about that scent that a certain someone would wear, but who? The more she tried the more frustrated she got, she can't remember anything! Why? Seiya felt her small body trembling against his body, he looked down as she whimpered softly and wondered what could be the cause of it. _Tears of joy maybe?_ He couldn't stand seeing her sad so he cupped her chind and tilted her head up, he can see her sparkling tears streaming down from her eyes.

Her large eyes shined brightly because of the river of tears, her small mouth turned into a sad frown and looked so cute but this was no time to admire the cuteness of a crying lady. Seiya was touched and wiped her tears away, he pats her head to comfort her and gave her one of his charming smiles. She seemed to calm down a bit but this means that she still hasn't remembered him otherwise she would've yelled at him by now. Calling him a "pervert" or something like that for taking advantage, but no on the contrary she looked grateful. He was happy he could comfort her, he was happy that he was there for her. Unlike that idiot who supposedly claims of his eternal love for her, bullshit, where's the prince charming?

He didn't want to remember him, he didn't want the mood to be ruined because of Mamoru. His job at the moment was to make her feel comfortable, all he wants is for Usagi to smile and she was still feeling down.

"Odango? What's the matter?"

She still doesn't understand why was she called by that strange name, but this man was so sweet to her the least she can do is open up to him a little and be honest with him. "When... when you hugged me, I felt a strange feeling" She paused, unsure if she should continue but somehow she trusts him even though she doesn't know him. "I can feel your warmth and it felt so familiar, you look familiar but no matter how I try... I can't remember!" She cried and broke into tears again feeling so miserable that her mind was clouded because she can't remember him. "I see your face but I can't remember you! You seem to know me but I don't know you!"

He heard her and couldn't help but want to take her in his arms once again, she doesn't remember him but somehow can feel a some sort of familiarity. He wants to help her remember who she is and everyone else but mostly, he wants her to remember him and not Mamoru. It may look and sound selfish but today he's taking advantage of the situation, he has been waiting for far too long for this and this time there was no turning back. This girl means everything to him and no outer senshi, Mamo-bastard or Luna will get in the way of his love for her. Not even destiny will be in an obstacle, it will be a difficult path but not impossible, he's confident that one day Odango will fall in love with him.

"Listen to me" He placed both hands on her shoulders as she stared into his eyes. "Your name is Usagi, Tsukino Usagi but I always call you 'Odango' as a pet name because of your pigtails that you always have" He grinned at the sight of her blushing cheeks, this one seemed to be flattered but had it been the old Odango he knew by now she'd reprimand him of the silly nickname.

"I... I'm Seiya... Kou Seiya. I'm part of a famous group called the Three Lights" He smiled when he saw her get excited, she was almost thrilled knowing a famous person like him. For now, he won't tell her of his real identity. It was best that that she knows him as 'Seiya' and maybe, just maybe he'll slowly start telling her about Sailor Star Fighter. "I know you and you know me... because... because..." He paused for a moment, it was now or never and this was the biggest opportunity.

"You and me... We're... we're a couple!" This is the biggest lie of his life but he's taking great advantage of it, she has amnesia and what not better than convince her that you're the boyfriend? It may seem like a low thing to do but this was the chance of the lifetime and no way was he going to blow this opportunity.

There was silence and even though she doesn't remember a thing something doesn't click, it's not that his information was incorrect but something just doesn't fit. Either way she believed in him, he was so sweet and wonderful to her that there was no way he could lie. She smiled at him as her cheeks were colored in cherry red, this handsome boy is her boyfriend? She never thought that she had a boyfriend and someone so lovely and famous as he is, she giggled and smiled at him sweetly. Gently taking his hand and stared at him lovingly, this is the first time the odango has showed love in her eyes. At last! Seiya's wishes were becoming true, finally he'll get those smiles and everything about her.

It won't be the same though, she now believes that they're a couple even though it's not true but it's something he's always wanted to happen. He dreams of the day she would look at him and say "I love you" maybe it could happen but for now he'll take things slowly. He smiles sweetly at her, taking advantage to her amnesia may not look like the right thing but it was worth it. He leaned down and nervously touched her precious lips with his own, lovingly kissing her as they share their first kiss. Usagi's cheeks lit up fiercely as they burn in redness, once again something just doesn't click it's almost as if his lips weren't the ones she's supposed to kiss. She shrugged it off her mind and closed her eyes, she can feel a powerful feeling conquering her but wasn't sure what it was. Something about this young man made her feel that she knew him from some place.

Her lips were so sweet and soft just as he's always imagined, these were the lips he's wanted to kiss and no one else. He's dreamed of holding her, kissing her and to be the love of her life, why oh why did she chose Mamo-bastard? He is her destiny big load of crap that's what it was. They stopped kissing and pulled away both blushing from their very first kiss although for Usagi she feels as though those lips had touched her before, but when? While in Seiya's case this is his first time to kiss her lovely lips and was proud to devour them. Now that odango believes that he's her boyfriend how will the other react to the news? For once his arrogance subsided and suddenly grew concerned, he knew he was going to be in deep trouble, let's hope that everyone will be on his side.

"Hey... umm... Sei... Seiya, right?" She asked innocently, he nods as he knows that it will take time for her to get used to the names. "Do you have a pet name?"

That he didn't think of, since she calls Mamo-bastard "Mamo-chan", he was thinking that maybe he should make up his own nickname. What would be nice for him? "O-of course! I mean we're a couple and it's obvious that we have pet names... Hahaha..." He laughed nervously, great now he's in a pickle. He was thinking long and hard, Usagi stared at him and giggled as she thought for a moment.

His name was Seiya, he's a singer and he's super famous so what pet name would fit him? It's to be something cute, something that she would enjoy calling him; a unique pet name that will be the envy of everyone, but what?

"Kashu-chan" She squeaked. Seiya slowly turned his face to look at her, what did she just say? "Kashu-chan" He blinked once again, wait, wait... She's going to call him that? "Don't you like it?" She smiled, how could he deny her?

"I love it"

They hugged tightly, yeah it wasn't that bad besides it captures who he really is; a singer after all so he couldn't argue with her not when she has amnesia. This is the life and one of the happiest moments of his life, at last to be with the girl he truly desires. This time no one is going to set them apart, he'll take care of her and make her happy. He'll be with her everyday and recover her memories, well, he hopes to accomplish it. She's in safe hands, he smiles lovingly, his heart was fluttering and felt jovial. He took advantage but he'll make the best of it, now tomorrow was going to be tedious. He'll have to introduce her to all of her friends and that's not going to be easy, espsecially once they find out the biggest lie in the whole universe!

* * *

For those curious to what the word "Kashu" means, it means "Singer" and Seiya is a singer, right? So, I guess it goes well now doesn't it?

Chapter 3 will be coming soon so please be patient! How will the inner senshi react? How will Yaten and Taiki react? Worst of all, what if the outer senshi hears about Seiya's biggest lie? Oh yeah, where the hell is Mamo-bastard? Lol, that is now the official nickname for Mamoru because Seiya hates him xP

I sincerely apologize to any Mamoru fans out there (hides in case someone throws a rock at her).


	3. Shocking News

FINALLY! Tah-dah! Here's the third chapter, I hope I didn't take too long (hides incase someone throws rocks at her). So here it is people, chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it! Chapter 4 will be coming soon!

* * *

Chapter 3: Shocking News

Another boring class as the teacher was talking about something unimportant, then again almost everything the teacher talks about was not really interesting. In class most people were doing other things such as playing or texting with their cell phones, playing or drawing on their Nintendo DSi, except Ami since she's always serious about school work. The girls were worried about Usagi, since she didn't come to class today they expected something bad must've happened. However, during this whole school day they noticed a rather oddly happy Seiya, he didn't seem somber, he also didn't seem to miss her or anything. On the contrary he was in a daze.

Last night Seiya came home late and ignored the usual rantings of Yaten as he was humming to himself, both idols stared at their raven haired bandmate and dumbfounded to his lack of reaction. He was super happy as if blessed by an angel which exactly happened, the two singers blinked and watched him enter the shower and heard him sing "Is This Love?" by Whitesnake. Never has Seiya sung while he took a shower and this was the first, it's not that it was bad but rather peculiar. During the whole class session the raven haired idol was in that trance, he couldn't stop thinking of the wonderful event that took place in her room. He could replay them over and over and never get bored, that was the happiest man on earth. Her lips were soft and sweet, her face was tender and lovely and practically everything about her was magical. She was beautiful, she was everything he could hope for- Oh how he wished to be with her now. The class was dull and time was moving ever so slowly, he couldn't wait to go to his beloved.

Taiki and Yaten watched him, the inner senshi stared at him closely, something wasn't right. He looked like he was on cloud nine and deeply hypnotized by someone but who? The regular Seiya would be sad and missing Usagi, but no, he was somewhere else it sort of made them wonder if he has forgotten about the Odango. At last the teacher dismissed the class and reminded everyone to study for an important exam tomorrow, everyone heard except the still dazed pop star. He couldn't stop staring into space, heck he can't stop replaying the kiss in his head. It was so perfect and he felt he can show that ounce of love Odango has been looking for, Mamo-bastard was too stern and dry. Seiya knew that he was the right man for her and knew he can make her happy all the time.

"Seiya?"

He heard but thought it was probably his golden haired beauty, her voice was music to his yearning ears. He reached out to cup her round face and leaned in to give her a sweet kiss...

"BAKA!" Whack! Seiya's head fell against the desk, that really hurt! Someone must have hit him from behind, how dare that person interrupt him from kissing the fair... Minako!

"Holy shi- Minako!" Seiya was shocked, he didn't even notice her approaching him.

"Yeah you idiot, you almost kissed her too!" Spoke a very irritated silver haired boy who walked in front of him. Things were making sense now, Yaten hit Seiya from preventing that kiss. Looks like someone was being really possessive of their female, still that whack on the head really hurt.

What the raven haired didn't understand was how did he not notice Minako? That's right, he was busy daydreaming about Usagi and confused her with this blonde. It's the eyes and hair that confused him, how embarrassing this never happens to him. Looks like Odango has cast a spell on him, he can't look at any other blonde without thinking about her. The long haired blonde gulped and blushed wildly, sure she used to have a thing for him but that was one close kiss! _Dammit! Yaten-kun! No, wait maybe he was jealous?_ She giggled to herself in a way she had to thank Seiya for finally getting the silver haired's attention.

The raven haired rubbed behind his head because that really hurt, who knew Yaten can pack such a wallop? He apologizes the soldier of love saying that he wasn't thinking straight, he was distracted that he confused her with someone else. Everyone could guess who that someone is, he laughed nervously and stood up as he rubbed his head one more time. He can tell that everyone was wondering about his strange behavior, he looked different; not the same Kou Seiya we all know. He wasn't being his flirty self, he wasn't smooth talking to the girls, no, today he seemed tamed. It's as if there was a sign on his forehead that said "Taken" and they wonder who that girl was, though they know Seiya's eternal love for Usagi but they were unsure of the possibility.

It's not that it's impossible it's just there's no way that they could- well, you know, with Usagi currently unavaiable who is the mysterious girl who seems to have gotten Seiya under spell. The raven haired pop star grinned at them, he knew they were curious and knew they were dying to know about his odd behavior. That odango really is an angel, her sweetness showered him that he can't get enough of it. He sighed calmly and had this wide smile on his face, that smile was the reaction of someone totally in love. He broke out of his trance with a shake of his head, he's never been this head over heels for anyone since princess Kakyuu. It was amazing, he thought that the only woman who can bewitch him was his beloved princess; he thought wrong, a new princess has conquered his heart without her knowing it.

It's true and he knows it, Usagi didn't know that she had her own charm that definitely attracted his attention. He knew she was clueless of everything because her eyes can only see that guy... Ok, scratch that, Seiya didn't want to start thinking about his arch rival. More and more he was proving just how irresponsible Mamo-bastard was, he blinked and yelled when the group was extremely close to him. He didn't know when they got close in fact he wasn't paying attention, this was serious because Seiya is being really pensive. Even Taiki is amazed, he's never seen such a quiet, calm, and pensive Seiya. This was definitely the first, everyone wanted to desperately know what was wrong with him and they wanted answers now.

"Alright, tell us, what's up with you?" Began the tall girl of the inner senshi, Makoto stared at the nervous boy who was trying to search the right words to answer her question.

"Since, yesterday, you've been acting peculiar" Said the tall brunette, Taiki eyed on him suspiciously he knows he did something because he's being very nervous.

"You even sang while showering..." Oh how Seiya hated when Yaten opened his big mouth to reveal some of his embarrassing moments, _wait I was singing!_ Come to think of it he was in such a daze he had no idea!

"Ok, ok! I'll tell you" He cleared his throat, wiping the sweat from the side of his face. He didn't want to give out too much information, he wanted this to be a surprise. "Well... I'm taken by a wonderful girl..."

Everyone remained silent until a couple of minutes later laughter began consuming the classroom, _what the hell! Why are they laughing?_ Well, this was the biggest insult ever, sure he's been such a flirt and everything as they probably wouldn't believe him if he got steady but it's the truth this time!

"Hey... hey... HEY!" He had enough of it. "I'm serious here, you wanted to know right!"

"Dude! C'mon!" The silver haired laughed as he began to imitate his bandmate. "Look at me ladies, your sex god is now taken!" He laughed again and harder this time, his mockery was too much. "We can't believe that old gag! You've never been in a stable relationship!"

"Well, I am now!" Seiya was infuriated but wait until they find out, then we'll see who has the last laugh. "Meet me at Crown, I'll show you the girl of my dreams" With that he took his suit case and stormed out of the classroom, the first thing to do: Go to Odango's house.

Hours later.

Just as the raven haired said, the group waited at their favorite place; Crown and sat at the table near the window to see if they can spot Seiya with the mystery girl. It was rather exciting, they were curious and maybe they shouldn't have laughed but it was too much to be true. A couple of minutes passed by and there was no sign of the raven haired singer, they wondered whether he was really telling the truth or not. After all, while being on earth he would always bother the fair odango haired girl. Ever since he met her he's been on her trail like a dog desperately wanting his owner's affection, she didn't know nor was she told but she had him in the palm of her hand.

They didn't know when or how but they began to talk about other things, soon they ordered their favorite drinks and food as they conitnue to gossip. They ate and drank as they laughed at their own embarrassing moments, time sure passed when you're having fun and for them it went by very quickly because they had not notice a couple coming into Crown. Supposedly the silver haired boy was in charge in looking out the window to see Seiya but as a look out he failed since the raven haired singer had already entered. He watched his friends from the entrance and gulped, he wasn't sure how they were going to take this news, it's going to be one shocking news that's for sure. he can only pray that he won't get in trouble for this, he marched forward and waved at them to get their attention but to no avail. They were busy talking and laughing that they hadn't notice his presence.

Alright time for a different approach, he just walked towards them and loudly said "Hi" which abruptly made them jump and scream. He laughed at them, see? It's not nice to get really close to someone without them knowing, the group stared at him with eyes of fiery rage in them. He gulped and smiled nervously as he rubbed behind his head.

"Eheheh... Yo"

"Don't 'yo' at us, you nearly scared us to death!" The silver haired singer yelled, ready to lash out at him in fury.

"Alright, alright so..." The blonde with the red ribbon came over and stared at Seiya with sparkling eyes of joy. "Can we meet her? Huh?" She was really excited you can tell, the raven haired smiled nervously as he knew the time finally came.

"Ok..." He turned around and walked off to get his goddess, it was going to be hard presenting her and surprising everyone else but he's got to do it.

What seemed like endless minutes was soon rewarded with the presence of Seiya and a familiar young lady; her hair was golden colored and tied in those very familiar odango buns with the rest flowing smoothly along with the wind. Eyes the color of the crystal clear ocean which were calm and beautiful, a face round and tender with such a deep innocence to it, everything about this girl matched to the currently amnesia... Usagi... They stared; they gazed and they had their mouths wide open, it was her alright.

The blonde amnesia is here with Seiya! Then that means that the mystery girl whom he has deeply fallen in love was actually the Odango? That can't be! She doesn't even remember him let alone love him, even if she knew him she would never return his feelings because she has another. What was the meaning of this shocking relevation?

"Odango, these are your friends" Seiya clears his throat, breaking the tensed silence as he went to the inner senshi first. "The one with blue hair is Ami, she's the brainiac" He can hear someone scoffing at his statement, only then he noticed it was from the tall idol and grinned lightly as he continued to re-introduce Usagi to her friends. "This one is Minako, she's the crazy diva" He chuckled as the soldier of love growled at the comment.

"Hey!" She roared at him as the raven haired idol backed off before she could touch him. Quickly moving to the next girl and points to the long raven haired woman with violet streaks. "This one is Rei" He couldn't speak ill about her because there was nothing he could think of. He then heads over to the last member of the sailor senshi. "And she's Makoto, the tough one" He said, the brunette was actually flattered from the compliment.

Usagi smiled brightly, it's been a while since her friends have seen that captivating smile. "So you're my friends, Kashu-chan has told me all about you guys!" She giggled, but what caught the girls' attention was that word the blonde odango used for Seiya. What was it again?

"Wait, could you repeat that word... with '-chan'?" Asked the curious priestess who seemed very interested as well as the rest of the group.

"Oh you mean 'Kashu-chan'?" The innocent odango points to Seiya as her smile became tender and loving, she stared at him with a gaze that they thought she can give to Mamoru only. "It's his pet name" She giggles, everyone slowly turned their attention towards the nervous Seiya, uh oh this wasn't looking good.

Now the pallid singer told the odango to go and buy herself a cake, she excitingly heads over to the dessert section. It's a wonder how she was able to forget her friends and family but her stomach seems to remember its weakness for sweets. While the blonde beauty thinks about what cake she should get, Seiya was confronted by everyone as they demanded for some answers. The real question is why is Usagi treating him like her boyfriend? Cornered and in defeat the pop star decided to tell them the truth, at once they found out that they're a couple someone snaps.

"Are you fucking crazy!" Barked the silver haired idol, going up to his more taller companion as he yanked him by the collar of his red suit. "Do you realize what you just did! You tricked her, you LIED to her- sooner or later she's gonna remember!" Suddenly the raven haired idol grabbed his short companion's hands and yanked them away from him.

"I don't care!" He began to fix himself as he tried to get rid of the wrinkles. "I know I took advantage but I don't care, you're right I'm crazy- crazy for Odango" He defended, telling them that he did it out of love and maybe some desperation drove him to comitt the act. Nonetheless, he was truly in love with her and nothing will seperate them. "And don't start with that crap about Mamo-bastard, if he really cared then shouldn't he be attending to her?" He pointed that before anyone starts arguing that Mamoru should've been the one in charge.

"Look-"

"Wait, Yaten" The tall idol stepped forward, he knew his comrade more than anyone else and knew that he blew it by pretending to be the blonde's boyfriend. He sighed as he scratched his forehead, wondering what to say- he wanted to give him good advice and knew just how much affection he has for the odango. "I know I probably don't say this often and I know that I used to oppose to your affection towards her..." He paused and smiled warmly like an understanding parent. "But... I say go for it, you're in love and I think it's a blessing"

"Taiki! You know he can't love someone who's already taken!" Yaten retorded.

"That's true but she doesn't even remember **him**" Taiki defended, Seiya never felt so supported in all his life and smiled widely at the giant idol.

As for the inner senshi their job was to protect their princess and support her in everything, however what Taiki said was very true. Usagi doesn't remember anyone so it's a fair game, what Seiya said was also true. Where was Mamoru? He was last seen during the fight with the demon and after that he disappeared without even asking for Usagi's health. Something was suspicious ad they have to find out it doesn't mean they aren't happy with what Seiya did, on the contrary they were glad because since day one of the accident he's been worried sick about her. They didn't seem to mind as long as their blonde friend was happy, speaking of which she came back with a strawberry cake and sweetly smiled up at Seiya.

Oh her gorgeous smiles, they were so beautiful that it inspired the singer to create new lyrics for his next song. Ever since yesterday he couldn't stop thinking of the kiss they shared, even though she was kissing hin because of what he told her he still wished the love was real. Giving her partial information about her life, he still needed to tell her about her being Sailor Moon and that he's not exactly a guy. He wasn't sure when but he promises that one day he will tell her everything but it may take some time. For now he wans to enjoy the relationship with the wonderful odango, even if it seemed a lie but he really wants this to work. The sweet odango took a piece of the cake and holds it at Seiya's mouth level, playing with him a bit as he moved the fork around. The idol smiled and tried to snatch the piece of cake, she was such a tease but very adorable and enjoyed every moment with her.

At last she fed him and inserts the piece of cake in his mouth, everyone watched in awe just how playful Usagi was being towards him. It was surreal and, yet, this pairing could actually work out; they seem to fit each other and not because of their age but personality wise. They watched as the odango giggled when Seiya kissed her cheek, for someone with amnesia she sure seems to enjoy it. She doesn't understand but something about him seemed right and wrong, but why? Wrong because it's as if he's not supposed to be the one to kiss her and hold her; something inside was telling her that he's not the one but how can she know when her memories were gone? This relationship also felt right because she's so comfortable with him, he's fun, reliable and most importantly loving. He cares so much about her, she truly feels lucky to be with him.

Later, Seiya introduced Yaten and Taiki to Usagi even though they have already met but this was the re-introduction. The raven haired's job was to try to tell her everything about herself and her relationship to everyone else. It may take a while but it was all worth it as long as he gets to be with her, he smiles as he watches her laugh and talk with her friends. The two idols watched and smiled a bit, maybe Seiya was doing something good after all. They hope that this doesn't reach into the ears of the outer senshi now that would be a crisis!

They laughed and ate together, the group was complete even though Usagi has no idea of what's going on. It didn't matter as long as she was listening to everyone's stories, he sighed in relief and rubbed his forehead a bit. He actually thought that they weren't going to support him, but he thought wrong and smiled to himself with a soft chuckle. He felt different, he felt at ease and whole ever since the odango came into his life. Yes, the news was shocking to everyone but they seem to be ok, he smiled once more as he watched his girlfriend laughing with everyone. Her smiles, her laughter, her beautiful looks... He wished he can stay with her forever.

* * *

So, did you like it? Hate it? Write down you lovely reviews purdy pwease?


End file.
